


A Goodbye of Feared Nights

by Ajalea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fullmetal Alchmist: Brotherhood after story, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajalea/pseuds/Ajalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al keeps having nightmares after he has returned to his body.<br/>Written from Al's point of view. </p><p>I hope you like it :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodbye of Feared Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Al, Ed, or Winry's name:']
> 
> And I'm planning to make it longer^^

I wake up, every night, in the middle of the night and I scream. I scream, because I have the feeling again I am the only one awake in the world. The loneliness, the sadness, the coldness fill my head with despair. When that happens, Brother will come for me to ask if I'm okay.  
Still gasping for air I say that I'm okay. I always am. But that does not reassure him.  
So he sits on my bed, right next to me and pats my head. Then he tries to smile, though his eyes look still worried.  
We talk a bit, always about nothing in particular. Then, at some point, I yawn, and Brother sees I'll be able to sleep once again, so he pats me again my head and leaves.  
Those times, in the middle of the night, are the ones I treasure most. It happened every night, like I still hadn't got used to my own body.

But last night, I slept through the whole night.

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I opened my eyes and noticed Brother, with his back against my bed, sleeping. I smiled. Slowly, I got up, and got on my knees in front of my brother. He looked so peaceful, not bothered by outside world.  
I reached out and touched his shoulder. He groaned and opened one eye. Surprised to see me he opened the other one too.  
'How long have you been sitting here, Brother,' I asked.  
Getting a hand through his hair, he said: 'A while… I got worried when I didn't hear you, so I just went to your room. I must have fallen asleep.'  
Still smiling I sat down next to Brother. 'Last night was peaceful. For one time I didn't had any nightmares.'  
I looked at my brother.  
'Thank you for coming though.'  
Brother yawned and stood up. After some stretching he turned around and reached out his hand.  
'Come on, I bet Winry is making breakfast, and hell, I don't want to miss that!'  
I laughed and grabbed his hand.

Together we left my room that was once filled with nightmares.


End file.
